Twist of Emotions
by SaMuRaIPrInCeSs
Summary: Weo, it'z basically about from anything to everything. Mostly contain Humor though. Thought I'd try sumthin new. One twisted day that Relena or any of the G-guys n girls will neva forget.....RP/?,2/H n da rest of da gang


Disclaimer: I just want to say that I don't own (awwww.......looks down) Gundam Wing but I do own the plot of this story.  
  
Author's note: Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first fan fictional story. This story was written out of many detail filled with suspense and humor. I am warning y'all that once you start reading you'll get hook to it. I hope you enjoy!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TWIST OF EMOTIONS  
  
BY:SaMuRaIPrInCeSs  
  
Many years have passed since the last battle was ever fought and now people may live their lives in peace as they had always hoped for.  
  
"It has been three years since the Libra was destroyed," said Relina. "You should be enjoying yourself Ms. Peacecraft," said Quatre, "after all it is your birthday." Duo busts in with a bottle of champagne and says "Which one of you ladies is ready to have a real party." Hilde comes over to Duo and twists his ears and says that the only person who is allowed to party with you is me.  
  
Trowa and Wufei come in and hand their gifts to Relena. Relina asks "Why is isn't Heero with you guys?'' She reaches for the phone to call Heero but just then Quatre pulls the phone away from her and tells her that she just called him 5 minutes ago. Relina then shouts out "Heeeerooooooo, where are you, come to meeeee!!!" Trowa think to himself that she will not only scare away Heero with her screaming but also anything else around. Duo giggles and says that Heero was probably out with some chick then Relina picked him up by his collar and pressed him against the wall and was about to beat the hell out of him. Just then Heero walked through the door and the song of heaven sings in Duo's mind and said "I am saved." Relina dropped the shocked and quivering Duo and runs to squeeze Heero to death but Heero move and she practically hugged the wall.  
  
Relina picked herself and make googoo eyes at Heero who looked ready to kill her for some reason. The two of them joined the others at the party room. Duo was munching away on the food and asked "When are we eating the cake? I'm starving." Trowa was just standing there and Cathy came up to him and pulled him into the crowd full of commotions. Wufei was fussing at Duo and told him to control himself. Quatre was just there laughing at all the mess. Dorthy was just thinking to herself that the party was boring. Relina and Heero come into the room stunned by what they had seen. Duo offered Hilde a dessert and thought that a sweet treat would make her sweet again.  
  
Lt. Noin come in to also see what the noises were all about and beckons Pagan to bring in the cake lit with 18 candle on top of it and everyone becomes silent. The light were turned of so Relina could blow out the candle and Duo tries to make a move on Hilde but Hilde just slapped his hands real hard. He then moves close to Dorthy but she says "Hilde, if you don't get this boyfriend of yours away from me, I swear I am going to blow his ass!" Hilde just shrugged and didn't really seem to care. Dorthy pulls out her gun and was ready to shoot Duo but Relina said that there will be no killing on her birthday. The song of heaven plays again in Duo's mind and begins to wonder if Relina was his savior.  
  
Relina was told to make a wish but everyone knew what the wish was probably about and they all turned to Heero who was becoming very furious. He started shouting out at them and told them to keep their eyes to themselves. The cake were passed out and when Relina gave the piece of cake to Heero she told him "I'm expecting to get by birthday wish." Heero just gulped.  
  
After moments of just sitting there and staring at each other Duo bust out and said "Damn, this party is soooo boring." "I got an idea, let's play a game of truth and dare." Everyone started looking at him and stared at him with amazement. They were surprised by the idea but they all agreed to it except for Trowa and Wufei who just went along with everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of my first chapter (Yaaaayyyy!!!!) and I hope u enjoyed it. Oh, and please review my story.......PLEAZZZZEEEEE..................I accept any idea, suggestion, flames anything. Just at least rite something!!!!! :)PECE Outz 4 now, Laterz!!!!!!!(:  
  
=D ;) :D 


End file.
